


Learning to Rise Above

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short thing where I wanted to try and get into the character of Sigrid.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning to Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing where I wanted to try and get into the character of Sigrid.

She has no idea how to be a Princess.

This wasn’t something that her mother had ever taught her.

In the days following the battle, she had noticed that the people who had survived it were now looking to her father to be their leader now that the Master and his Councillor are gone. Their new King.

Her father looks to her now too for help.

This isn’t something that she had been raised to know. Just weeks ago she was simply the eldest daughter of a simple bargeman and now she must be learn to be the elder Princess of an old kingdom under a new King.

She learn to leave behind the station she had been born into and learn to wear the mantle of a Princess.

Quietly she glances towards the Dwarves at where the Crown Prince sits attentively next to the King Under the Mountain and wonders if she can learn something from watching his example.


End file.
